The Trio meets THEM
by Trio of Terror
Summary: It was intended to be a one shot but was destined to become more. please R&R by Rem
1. So it begins

One Shot: The Trio meets Sanzo's Party.

((first of all I will say this once and ONLY once I DO NOT own ANY of the characters of various anime/manga that I throw into this collection of one shots and short stories They are ALL owned by their respective creators and companies and so on and so forth I claim no rights to them AT ALL…. Get it? got it? GOOD

secondly, I've done my best to keep not only the Sanzo Party in character but Kai, Nanashi, and myself. Yes, this is how we are... yes, I do have bad luck.))

* * *

Episode one- is that your monkey?

A small party traveled beside a small river, the cool air around them dampened by the spray from the river running against rocks that protruded the mirror like surface. The Trio had an air about them, though one couldn't tell what exactly it was that set them apart from any random group of wanderers. Perhaps it was the humongous war hammer that the tallest female was toting over her shoulder. Maybe the dark blot that was the shortest member of the group, the fact that she had cat ears was enough to turn heads. Even so it could've been that the red head's stomach was growling with the ferocity of a grizzly bear.

Whatever the reason this group was definitely one you'd shy away from at almost all costs. Night was falling fast, and the growling was growing increasingly worse.

The tall blond woman stopped and set her war hammer down with little ceremony, allowing it to create a mini-crater to her right. "Where exactly are we going again, Kai?" She moaned turning her head to the cloaked female with dark flowing hair.

Kai pointed ahead. "If we follow this river we should run into civilization sooner or later." Then added under her breath. "Not that we have much of a choice."

The blond leaned on her hammer like a cane. "Ok, your plan sucks."

Kai bristled. "Oh and I suppose you have a better one!"

The red head's stomach protested and she groaned along with it. Her gold brown eyes looked up and then longingly at the river. Catching a sight of movement she jumped up and shouted with joy. "FISH!"

SPASH! Without warning she'd plunged into the river.

"Nanashi grab her!" Kai shouted realizing that her wakizashi was missing from her side.

But the blond was too late. Before she could respond the red head was completely submerged.

The woman climbed out of the river a satisfied grin on her face. "Look!" She announced proudly holding up a large salmon she'd skewered with Kai's Wakizashi.

Nanashi knocked her on the head with a clenched fist. "Rem you moron! Don't ever do that again!"

Kai sheathed her weapon and began mercilessly beating Rem over the head with it. "This is a beautiful object of glorious and deadly power NOT A FISHING ROD!"

Rem held her head with one hand and the fish with the other. "Gomen ne! I'm sorry! Sorry! Owie!"

Nanashi grunted and returned her attention to Kai. "We need a better plan. Not this bull shit of 'let's follow a fricken river we have no idea where it goes'."

Kai stopped hitting Rem and glared at Nanashi. "Let's hear your plan then Baka."

"It's getting late." Rem intervened. Being the oldest her tone turned motherly at times, and this was one of those times. "Why don't we camp out here for the night, get the fish cooked, rest, and leave the planning for the morrow? How's that set with the two of you?"

Kai nodded. "Fine."

Nana sighed and folded her arms. "Right then. Kai get a fire going." She commanded pointing at a dirt patch near a cove of trees and bushes.

Kai rolled her eyes. "I will when you gather fire wood." She returned.

Rem set down the fish and looked for more. They scattered the moment her reflection hit the water. "Aw they all ran away." She said sadly.

"Rem, fish don't 'run'." Nanashi corrected as she brought a bundle of randomly mutilated tree branches back to their 'camp'.

Rem got up from her crouching position and sat near her companions. "And I would care because?" She mumbled as she gut the fish.

"What was that?" Nanashi asked threateningly.

She smiled almost too innocently. "Oh nothing Nana-sama-nee-chan."

Nanashi rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you psycho." She mumbled setting up the wood. It fell. She rearranged it to stand. It fell again. A third time she tried to make the wood stand in order, and again it refused to bend to her will. "Here, Rem, you do it." She said waving her hand at the rebellious pile of sticks as she rose and stretched.

Rem arranged the fire wood and it held it's form.

"I hate you." Nanashi mumbled.

Kai lit the wood with a fire ball and set the fish on a spit to cook.

Just as the fish was getting to smoked perfection a blur of a person dropped out of the trees above and snatched the Salmon off of the spit. Only to be rewarded by Rem's super effective tackle. The fish went flying into the air. Both parties that were laying on the dirt cried out in despair.

Kai flashed over and caught the piping hot fish as if it were nothing and nodded reassuringly at Rem.

Rem nodded back and proceeded to pummel the perpetrator of the almost crime. "What are you thinking! Get your own stupid fish ninja boy!" She yelled as she beat him over the head with her fists.

"Ow! Owie! Stop it! I'm sorry!" The man cried. "I'm just SOOOO hungry!"

Rem kept hitting him. "That's no excuse for stealing MY fish!" She yelled. She then stopped beating him and got up. "The river is that way." She said pointing to it as she walked back to the fire.

"Goku!" Came a shout from the woods ahead.

The guy, who apparently was Goku, looked between the river and the voice. His stomach growled as Rem's had earlier.

A man with a white dragon on his shoulder, half a pair of glasses, and pretty green eyes stepped into the fire's ring of light. "There you are!" He said with a grin. "Don't do that again or I may have to let Sanzo shoot you." His attention was drawn to the three young women that were stationed near the fire. He blinked for a few moments before his smile returned. "I'm sorry for any trouble he may have caused."

"Where is He! I'm gonna kill that rotten li'l good for nothing!" Yet another new comer entered the camp site. A tall man with crimson hair, eyes, and antennae.

Nanashi pointed to Goku. "I take it that's your monkey."

Gojyo bristled. "No it's not my monkey! You think I'd have a pet that stupid?"

"Hey!" Goku yelled and flying tackled him.

Nanashi ignored the struggle and kept prodding. "But you know its name." She reminded him.

"So what!" He returned whilst trying to pry Goku off of his head.

"That makes it your monkey, so take it away." She said almost monotone as she munched on a piece of fish and wrinkled her nose at the taste.

Gojyo maneuvered around until he could sit on Goku. "He's NOT my monkey you sassy li'l Wench! He's Sanzo's!"

"Who the hell is Sanzo? What a stupid name. Lair you're making it up to hide the fact that you have a stupid pet monkey."

Goku's eyes teared up as the argument kept going.

"I'm no lair you ugly ! I'm telling you he's Sanzo's!" Gojyo growled.

"Oi, what's this about me?" Sanzo said and he magically brandished his idiot fan and hit Gojyo on the head.

"Perfect timing Sanzo." The man with the dragon said with a grin.

Gojyo glared at Nanashi and she glared right back. One could imagine a tumble weed passing between them.

Without warning Nanashi sprang forth and hit Gojyo over the head with her war hammer. Freeing the poor monkey and temporarily bending Gojyo's antennae.

"And that's how we met them." Rem said to the random person as she jerked her thumb in the direction of the Sanzo party.

The random person walked away slowly then broke into a dead run in the opposite direction.

"Look what you did Gojyo." Nanashi teased. "Your antennae scared him away."

Gah!

Crash!

Crunch!

"Ow! You bit me!"

"Stupid Cockroach!"

"Get him Nana!"

"You stay out of this you annoying Chimp! Ow! Hey no fair!"

"Shut up you whiney baby!"

Kai, Rem, Sanzo, & Hakkai: Sigh

-end of episode one-


	2. Cockroach

Chapter 2- cockroach

Rem poked Gojyo's bent antennae "What are they?" She asked looking to Hakkai for an answer.

Hakkai just chuckled.

Nana pulled a pair of old scissors out of her jackett pockets and studied them. "Hey Sanzo."

He grunted to affirm that he'd heard her, though wished otherwise.

"Are his antennae anything important?" She asked.

Sanzo let out a long puff of smoke. "Why the hell are you asking me?"

She looked to Hakkai, who shook his head, then to Goku, who shrugged.

Kai chewed on her fish bond whilst she contemplated what was about to unfold. "Oh what a sick sense of humor fate has." She mumbled.

Hakkai's eyes opened momentarily as he pondered her words.

SNIP. Nothing. Nanashi growled and glared at the scissors. Clip, Clip, Clip, Snip, SNAP! "Cut, damn you!" She commanded as she repeatedly tried to free Gojyo's antennae from his head. After an hour of effort she stopped and stared angrily at the pair of mutilated scissors. "Kai!"

"No!" Was the quick response to the yet unspoken question.

Rem idly pulled on the antennae. "Hey Goku, give me a hand would ya?"

Goku grinned impishly. "Sure thing."

Both Rem and Goku took an antenna and counted to three. Pulling for all they were worth they tried to free them from the Comatose Kappa's head. Again, nothing.

Goku and Rem pulled until their hands slipped and the force they were using to pull flung the pair into the river. They emerged coughing and sputtering.

Kai now entered the fray. She took a quick chop with her wakizashi and half smiled, expecting the antennae to fall. The half smile soon melted to a scowl as she realized her superior blade had done nothing to the (still) unconscious Gojyo's antennae. Chop, Slice, Dice, Mince, Slash, Hack, Saw! Kai huffed with the effort and growled a very hot but dismissive "hn".

Rem climbed out of the river and walked over to the fire near where Sanzo was sitting. She sat beside him and shook her hair. Sanzo ignored her, his droopy eyes on the curious events surrounding the comatose Kappa.

Suddenly Rem got up again and returned to the scene of the crime.

BANG! BANG!

Sanzo jumped up from his seat and every one else (except our victim) stopped what they were doing and stared at Rem, eyes wide, and hearts pounding in their throats.

"Since when did we let Rem have a gun!" Nanashi nearly shrieked.

Sanzo checked where he kept his gun. It was gone!

As Rem was frowning at the lack of results from her pin point shots she was attacked from behind.

"Hmmm, I thought for sure that'd do i!" Sanzo knocked her down and grappled for possession of the fire arm.

Rem twisted her arm around and elbowed him in the cheek. He growled a profanity and grabbed her arm only to have her twist beneath him and knee him in the gut. His abs were harder than she had anticipated. Instead of doubling over like she'd expected he grunted and grabbed her face. "Give me my gun!" He demanded.

Rem frowned. "Say please!" With that she bit his hand and twisted again to gain both momentum and advantage of his lack of balance.

Click.

Sanzo looked up at the woman who, not only was pointing a loaded gun to his head, pinning him with her knees and hips in an extremely awkward position. "Well?" Rem asked.

Silence.

Hakkai, Kai, and Goku stared at the pair as they held their breath, waiting for the moment of truth.

Snip. "Success!" Nanashi cried holding up a pair of red antennae in her victoriously raised left hand. Gojyo lay stone still sprawled out in front of her, still out of it and slightly drooling.

Every one looked over to her and sweatdropped. A large pair of fingernail clippers resided in her right hand.

Nanashi looked over at the death locked pair and blinked for a moment. "Why is Rem straddling Sanzo?"

BANG! Nanashi's flight goggles flew off her head.

Sanzo too the opportunity to attack. "Give it back"

"Not till you ask nicely!" Rem growled firing a round that caught the fabric near his sutra.  
"Oi! Careful were your shooting wench!"

-To be continued?-


	3. When I wake up

Episode-3 My Jeep!

When Gojyo woke up the next morning he found every one sleeping and bullet holes everywhere. "Geez, what'd I miss?" he mumbled scratching his head and preening his newly resurected antenae.

He looked around to see Rem and Sanzo tied to trees opposite eachother across the 'camp'. "Damnit!" He growled putting a cigarett in his mouth. "I missed a whole damn chapter." He lit the cigarett and let out a long puff of smoke.

Hakkai grinned from his place by the fire. "Ah, so the sleeping anti-beauty awakes."

Gojyo jumped in surprise almost burning his hand with the ash that fell from his cigarett. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Hakkai asked in mock innocence.

Gojyo jumped to his feet and pointed accusationally at him. "You know what I mean!"

Nanashi sat up and growled. "Shut the hell up, crappy Kappa." She ordered, her eyes half open.

"You! Why aren't you dead yet!" He exclaimed turning to face Nanashi.

Kai rose and threw a rock, beaming Gojyo squarly between the eyes. The rock bounced off of Gojyo and struck Goku's ear.

As Gojyo fell Goku rose screaming. "Owwiiiiieeee! Gojyo you Bastard!"

Nanashi and Kai walked over to join Hakkai by the fire and watched the wrestling match between cockroach and chimp with little interest in the out come.

Kai looked over at Hakkai. "Coffee?"

He nodded and handed her a cup of the hot black liquid.

Nanashi glared at him and looked him over as if he were a suspicious person. "You're smile is really creepy."

Before Hakkai could say anything back Sanzo's voice broke out over the little encampment. "Oi! Knock it off before I shoot you!" He yelled kicking the wrestling pair away from him. "And get me out of these damn ropes! Now!"

The stooges looked at Hakkai for an answer.

"Hell, no." Kai said folding her arms across her chest, being careful not to spill her coffee.

-two hours and many furious arguments later-

Sanzo stretched his aching limbs while the others carefully shyed away from him.

"I still can't believe you tied him to a tree." Gojyo mumbled. "And with a rosary no less."

"Do I hear complaning?" Nanashi growled threateningly, lifting her warhammerto her shoulder.

"Let's go." Sanzo commanded as he walked right between Nanashi and Gojyo.

Hakkai bowed slightly towards Kai and Nanashi. "It was a pleasure to meet you." He said before walking over to where Jeep was. But he wasn't there anymore.

"Not again." Gojyo and Sanzo whined in uneson.

Goku started calling for him while turning over rocks. "Where are you Jeep!"

Nanashi scratched her head sending a lock of blond hair over her left eye. "Well, he was there a minute ago."

Kai pointed to the still sleeping Rem.

Everyone looked. There was Jeep sitting on her lap looking up curiously at her. Rem woke up and smiled. "Ah! Wie Kawaii!" She said in a cute voice. "Bitte Sie mir befreien."

"I can hear you." Kai growled.

Rem smiled way too innocently. "Yes, but can you understand me?"

Kai fumed and raised a shaking fist. "Can it onna!"

Rem laughed.

Nanashi bent over Rem. "The real question should be 'does he understand you?' Did you even think of that?"

"Of course not." Rem said with a dorky grin.

Nanashi bonked her on the head. "Baka."

"Now's our chance to ditch them!" Gojyo wispered to Sanzo.

Sanzo was annoyed. "They have jeep, idiot. We can't go anywhere without him."

"Oi! Where's Goku?" Gojyo asked.

Hakkai pointed to the tree Rem was tied too. "It seems that miss Rem has a way with animals."

Goku undid the ropes that held Rem prisoner.

Rem poped up and smiled brightly. "Thanks for not leaving me tied to the tree!" She said hugging Nanashi and Kai.

"It wasn't us. Now get off me!" Nanashi growled.

Rem turned around to see Goku. She dug around in her bag and pulled out a cupcake. "Thank you!"

Kai slapped a hand to her forehead. "You've got him wrapped around your finger don't you?" She groaned.

Sanzo grew impatient and yelled at the tree clan. "Come on! We're burning Daylight!"

Rem felt a pang of pity for Jeep. Having to deal with Sanzo and Gojyo and Goku. She spontaniously ninja chopped Sanzo in the neck sending him to the ground. Kai knocked Hakkai out with a similar manuver and Nanashi happily smashed Gojyo with a hammer. She angrily pulled on the fresh set of antenae. "What is up with this! Damn him!"

Rem pulled a cookie out of her bag and gave it to jeep. The little white dragon chirped and ate it with much relish. (For you less informed people's it means that he really really enjoyed the cookie) "Would you like to be our jeep instead?" Rem asked. "When we stop I'll give you drinks and snacks like..." She pulled a bag of frosted animal crackers from her pack. "...these."

Jeep turned into his jeep form and honked.

Rem squealed and jumped into the drivers seat. "YAY!"

"Shot gun." Kai said jumping into the front passenger's seat.

"Damn you Kai!" Nanashi groaned as she crawled into the back.

Rem was a good driver. She found the road and turned jeep onto it. "Are you tiered?" She asked, stopping about an hour distance down th eroad.

"Don't pamper him." Nanashi mumbled.

Kai turned around to punch Nanashi when something caught her eye. "Uhhh, Rem, have we ever come across a dust storm?" She aked, looking to her friend a bit nervously.

"No." Rem answered before she looked into the rearview mirrors. She sat up on her knees facing backwards and sniffed the air. "I smell cigaretts." She said covering her nose and mouth with one hand.

"Cigaretts?" Nanashi and Kai said in uneson. Both their eyes widened and they looked at Rem. "DRIVE!" They shrieked.

BANG! a bulett flew passed Rem's head.

She sat down and floored it. "I'm sorry Jeep!"

The dust cloud that was the Sanzo party soon enveloped Jeep and the trio.

Kai looked over to see Sanzo on a bike, pedaling faster than seemed humanly possible and cracked up laughing.

He growled and jumped her.

As Nanashi sunk her teeth into his arm Gojyo grabbed her by the waist. She turned her full rage at teh pervert and planted a fierce hook to his temple.

Rem looked over at Hakkai and grinned nervously. "Please don't hurt Jeep!"

Hakkai smiled at her as he abandoned his bike and stood over Rem. "Don't worry about jeep."

Rem sighed in relief before dodging Hakkai's ki blast.

Goku looked up from his cupcake. "Hey, where is everyone!"

-end chapter 3-


	4. Sanzo's Skirt

Disclamer: -clears throat- Rem does not own any of the... Gack!

Rem: -wringing the disclamers neck- I told you I'd only say it once! You only get to be on the first page!

Disclamer: But everyone else has me on several if not every page. I'm popular.

Rem: If you have a point please make it now... -emotionless look of ultimate uncomfortability-

Disclamer: -Runs away-

* * *

**Chapter 4- Sanzo's Skirt+**

Rem pulled Jeep up to an Inn in the nearest town. How the Trio and The Sanzo Pary fit into him we will never know. But they must be very good at twister. Rem was the first one to jump out of Jeep stretching out as soon as her feet hit the dirt of the parking lot. She was soon followed by Kai, Hakkai, and Sanzo.

"Thanks for not killing us." Rem said to Hakkai as he was going to pass her on the way to the door.

He turned and smiled at her.

Kai hit her over the head with her sheathed Wakizashi. "You're a moron."

Nana folded her arms as she leaned against Jeep. "We so could've gotten away with it."

Gojyo snorted and lit a cigarett. Taking a drag before saying. "Yeah right, in your dreams." The words comming out as deformed cancer clouds.

"That's IT you walking TV antenna! You're so dead!" She growled through bared teeth as she lunged over Goku and Jeep to get to him.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Goku hollered in surprise as Nanashi flew over him to body slam Gojyo out of Jeep and on to the dirt.

"Get off my you psycho Wench!" He yelled as his arms flailed to keep her away from him.

Nanashi's eyes darkened and her aura spiked. "You called me Wench for the last time, Shit eating cockroach!"

Hakkai covered Rem's eyes as not only Gojyo's scream of terror but the blood spray reached them. Kai's eyes widedned as Goku hid behind her as a sheild, peeking timidly over her shoulder to see what was happening. Sanzo inhaled on his cigarett till it was burning his fingers and just about every one within a 20 mile radius hid wherevere they could.

Rem pulled Hakkai's hand off of her face and skipped through the doors as if nothing unusual were happening. Upon her return Kai grabbed her by the hand. "Rem, you missed it, She totally handed Hentai-Baka-san his ass!"

Rem smiled. "So is there anything left to poke at?"

"Hakkai intervened before Nana could finish, so yeah unfortunately." She said, then mumbled. "Damnit."

Rem walked over to where Hakkai was leaning over the mauled form of Gojyo. She leaned over his shoulder and looked. "Wow." She sighed. Then tapping him on the shoulder she handed him the key to the room she'd gotten for them. He blinked at it and then at her.

Rem walked over to the blood drenched Nanashi before Hakkai could respond. "Amazing Nana... I'm impressed."

Nanashi grinned. "You should be." Her grin fell. "It would've been even more impressive if Hakkai hadn't have gotten in my way."

Rem shrugged. "Such is life." She said motioning for them to follow her to the room. Rem opened her arms toward Jeep. He cirped and transformed into his cute white dragon form. Rem gave him a cookie as they entered their room for the night.

Or so the Sanzo party thought.

Sanzo drank his hot tea so fast it burned his tonsals and slammed the cup down on the little table by the window, crushing his newspaper in the process. "I say we kill them. Now."

Hakkai sipped his tea he glanced up and across the table at Sanzo. "Come now, they are only girls after all."

"Girls my ass!" Gojyo howled, his voice hoarse from screaming. He was a mass of bandages and gaus that resembled a mummy with crimson cockroach antenae escaping from his forhead bandages. "That blond one is a demon from the very center of hell!"

Nanashi sneezed and glanced around."that was weird."+

Goku put his hands behind his head as he reclined agains the head bord of his bed. "It's not like you didn't ask for it, perverted kappa."

"What was that bannana breath!" Gojyo coughed as a reply.

Sanzo let out a long puff of smoke. "Shut it or I'll hasten your trip to Nirvana." He said iritably fingering his gun.

...silence...

**Meanwhile+**

Rem drew a hot bath and sank into it with a greatful sigh. "So I have a question." She said glancing at her companions at the sink.

"Hn." Kai said as she scrubbed blood out of Nanashi's nearly non-existant fingernails.

"Why is Sanzo wearing a dress?" She asked. "Or is it a skirt?"

Kai stopped scrubbing. "Come to think of it... he is wearing a skirt-ish thing isn't he?"

Nanashi thought for a moment as she wrinced off her hands. "Maybe their just floofy pants?" She offered.

"Floofy?" Kai asked in disbelief that such a word existed.

"Yeah, floofy." Nanashi reiterated with an expanding hand motion.

Rem jumped up in the bath and nearly fell out when she slipped. "Hey lets steal them and find out!" She said exitedly, her arms pinwheeling to keep her from falling.

Nanashi snorted a laugh. "Jeeze Rem, you've already stradled him. Now you want to steal his pants."

SPLOOSH

Nanashi was drenched as Rem fell backwards into the deep bathtub. The soaking wet Inu looked at her with little emotion. "May the fangirls eat you alive."

Rem wrinkled her nose. "It's not like I do it on perpose." She defended.

Kai laughed as she emerged from the cupbord in which she'd sook refuge from the tidal wave of bath water. "I'm in."

Nanashi shook herself dry and walked out of the bathroom. Ploping down face first on the matress she instantly passed out, leaving enough room for Jeep to curl up on one of the pillows.

After a small amount of preparation Kai and Rem snuck over to the guy's room around the corner. Both of them decked out in ninja suits complete with Kakashi masks.

Rem peeked in the window and gave the all clear hand signal. Kai nodded and cut a hole silently through the window. Rem used her mouth as a suction cup and just as quietly removed the glass and set it agains the wall. With mad ninjustu skills the duo snuck up to the unwitting victem. Kai pulled down the covers and wrinkled her nose in disgust. He was still fully clothed. "Doesn't he ever take this thing off?"

Rem looked through her manga collection. She nodded. "Apearently so." She shrugged.

Sanzo stirred, as did the others. His eyes opened drowzily.

Kai and Rem paniked. Rem covered his eyes wilst Kai depantsed him with one quick yank of the white fabric.

"What the hell!" Sanzo yelled.

The duo exchanged glanced and zipped out of the room the same way they'd gotten in. Flying down the terrace they jumped the steps and took off down the street as Sanzo's gunfire nipped at their backs.

"Well, is it a skirt or floofy pants!" Rem shouted rather high pitched as they ran down the street.

Kai fumbled with the wad of white cloth. "Don't ask me! I can't even tell which side is up!" She shouted back.

Rem pulled the cloth out of Kai's hands as they turned a corner to head down an alley way. Turning it over in her hands several times she found the top and shook it out. "Aha!"

"Uh Rem!" Kai said pointing at the dead end.

BANG!

A round caught Rem's arm. She turned around to see a pantless Sanzo wearing "who want's to be a millionare" boxers and a black tank top thing pointing the gun at her head. Her wide eyes closed as she waited for him to shoot.

Click, click, click...SUPER SECRET TEKNIQUE ULTRA GLOMP OF DOOM!

An army of fangirls poured out of strange and frightening angles to totally encompass the half dressed Sanzo. He shouted strings of profanities as he tried to shoot them with an empty gun.

A detachment of fangirls attacked Rem only to leave her be once they wrestled the floofy skirt pants out of her hands.

Kai and Rem looked on the bizarr scean, totally at a loss.

"Do you think we should help him?" Rem asked.

Kai squared her shoulders and turned to leave. "Hell no."

Rem's eyes lit with mischief. "He'd owe us."

Kai stopped in her tracks and turned around. "What are we waiting for!"

Rem grinned and the duo jumped into the fray.

Two hours later, back at the Bishies hotel room+

Sanzo glared fiercely as Rem handed him and Hakkai fresh cups of tea. She smiled back at him. "I could allways tell them where you are, ya know."

He took the tea and rolled his eyes.

Gojyo looked up from his work of copying all the phone numbers written on every inch on Sanzo's exposed skin. "So what're you going to ask for a favor?" He asked.

Rem grinned mischievously. "Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something."

-end transmission-


	5. Day at the beach

Disclaimer: -clears throat-

Rem: -Tackles it and duct tapes it to the closet door and slamms it shut- "and stay there!"

* * *

**Episode 5- A day at the Beach**

Rem pulled on the bandage that covered her left shoulder as she walked idly down the dusty street between outdoor shops and random food venders.

Kai slapped her, displacing the hood that was sheilding her eyes from the bright sun. "Stop that!" She demanded shooting her a warning glare before throwing the hood back over her head.

Nanashi munched on a pocky stick as she ambled beside them, hands in her pocketts. "Let her be. No skin off our nose if she wants to reopen her gunshot wound."

Kai responded with a swift kick at Nanashi's knee. The intended victem sidestepped the blow and put another pocky stick in her mouth. "You're getting slow Kai-kun"

Kai chopped Nanashi's neck knocking her down and into one of the vender stalls. Nanashi growled angrily as she quickly got back up, her hand rubbing the place Kai had severely bruised. She got ready to pounce on her attacker. Bloodlust visible in her blue grey eyes.

But before she sprang Rem knocked her legs out from under her. "We're in public you two." She chided, complete with the hands on the hips stance.

"Hai, Oka-san." Both guilty parties droned.

The trio milled through the marketplace, a dark blot amidst the lively color. Before they exited the shoping district Nanashi was loaded down with bags of snaks, weapons, clothing and other random goodies.

"Why the hell do I have to carry all the shit?" She growled at the other two who had nothing more than a bag of pocky and potato chips.

"You're the one with the magical bottomless pocketts. Use them." Rem said dismissively before munching two melon pocky at once.

Nanashi stopped in her tracks and her cheeks pinkened. "Oh... right..."

Kai burst into laughter only to be assaulted by Nanashi's mallett of ultimate punishment.

Rem spun around to shout something at the now brawling pair. When suddently Jeep few right up to her face and licked her nose. "Jeep!" Rem exclaimed snatching the ridiculously cute dragon out of the air.

Nanashi and Kai stopped fighting and jumped up. "If he's here then that means..." Nanashi said profoundly as she searched the crowd of people off to her left. Her eyes widened. "Aha!" She threw her mallett with all her might into the crowd. It flipped end over end gaining momentum untill it reached it's target.

Hakkai and Sanzo stood in front of a fish vender holding Goku at bay.

Gojyo stood impatiantly in his cool pose behind the trio at the fish stand unaware of the auraless danger aproaching. "Oi Chimp... GAAAAH! wimper"

(("Direct hit!" Nanashi announced triumphantly.))

Sanzo, Goku, and Hakkai turned around slowly to asses the situation. "My, that mallet looks very familiar." Hakkai mused as Gojyo's leggs twitched over his half burried head and torso.

Sanzo grunted. "That blond menace had better stay the hell away from me." Sanzo growled before going to take a bite out of his icecream. Instead he got a mouthfull of air. "What th'!" He glared at Goku's icecream smudged face then shoved the empty cake cone into the imp's eye.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! I can't seeee! What the hell was that for! Owwwwiiiiiieeeee!"

As Goku carried on Hakkai put a hand to his chin and casually looked around. "Speaking of seeing, I wonder where Jeep-kun has got to."

In Goku's blindness he trampled Gojyo's head awakening the Kappa to a migrane that put all others to shame. He unburried himself and started to shout at the incoherant Goku only to be thrown into more agony by his own shouting.

"I wonder if perhaps he saw Rem-chan." Hakkai's was the only face that didn't darken at the idea of the Trio being close by.

"Not THEM!" Gojyo screached.

Sanzo checked for his gun. "Eternity wouldn't be a long enough vacation from them." He muttered taking a drag from his newly lit cigarett.

"Hey a vacation sounds great!" Rem said as she suddenly apeared next to Hakkai wearing Jeep as a hat.

"Hello, Rem-chan, Kai-san, Nanashi-san." Hakkai said with his usual smile. Leaving the others to cower in their own manner.

"Like a day at the beach or something?" Goku asked from behind the table he and Gojyo had transformed into a bomb shelter.

Kai whinced at the idea of the ocean and slapped both Rem and Nanashi with a pilfered idiot fan for grinning knowingly at her.

"Great idea!" Gojyo exclaimed as he jumped out from his table shelter with dreams of bikini clad women dancing through his twisted imagination.

Nanashi retreved her mallett from its crater and contemplated with a hand on her chin. "Fish live in the Ocean. Not just your normal fish though. HUGE fish in differen colors and flavors." She closed her eyes as if imagining some glorious scean, when in reality she was trying not to laugh at Goku and Kai, who were drooling profusely. "Let's go!" She announced suddenly striking a leader pose as her Jackett fluttered regally behind her in the sudden breeze.

Rem stopped fanning Nanashi with Sanzo's idiot fan and gave Jeep some of her pocky. "Sand is evil." She muttered.

"It gets everywhere... and I mean EVERYWHERE." Sanzo stated, inadvertantly finishing Rem's thought.

Rem blinked at him. He staired at her. A moment passed between them and they glowered fiercely at the other. Both were totally pissed that they actually had to agree with the creature that they looked at. Rem threw Sanzo's idiot fan at him, hitting him squarely on the little dot on his forehead. Before he could hit her back both warring states were aprehended and forced to tag along.

"Why are we riding with them again?" Rem asked for the 6th time in the last 2 hours.

"Damnit onna! Shut up! You know why!" Kai barked.

Rem climbed up from the floor bords at Sanzo's feet and onto his lap, leaning around him to yell at Kai properly. When suddenly the most random of things happened, a cat jumped into the middle of the road. Hakkai swerved in order to miss the stupid feline and almost threw Rem out of Jeep.

Rem latched on to Sanzo so as not to become street pizza. Unfortunately planting his face between her breasts. As she noticed this she quickly shoved away from the evil one, only to hit the back of her head on the windshield. "Aahh!" She cried; and not because of the bump on her head.

Kai and Nanashi started beating on Sanzo before he even had a chance to react. Gojyo joining in out of jelousy. Clueless Goku leaned over the back of Hakkai's seat. "Hakkai make Rem feel better." He pleaded pointing to the sobbing woman on the passenger side floorbords.

Hakkai patted Rem's head. "You just have the worst luck, I'm sorry Rem-chan."

Rem rubbed her eyes and sniffed till she stopped crying. "Understatement." She whined, tightly crossing her arms over her chest.

The brawl in the back escalated till Goku was perched on the head rest of Hakkai's chair and Rem had shotgun to herself. Rem pulled the map out of the glove compartment and before the brawl in the back could finish they were at the beach.

"FISH!" Goku cheered as he flew out of Jeep and clambered over the rocks that the waves lazily sloshed against.

"This is the coast alright, but it certainly isn't the beach." Hakkai said as he and Rem stepped out of Jeep.

"I like this." Rem said grinning.

Jeep turned back into his dragon form, dumping the fighting quartet on the gravel, then flew onto Rem's shoulder.

Kai got up and sniffed the air. "Great... we're here."

"I thought cat's hate water." Gojyo said brushing himself off.

Sanzo slapped him with the idiot fan. "Sarcasem, idiot."

"Fish, you moron." Nanashi grumbled.

Climbing up on the rocks, Rem abled down along the shoreline to see what she could see.

Hakkai opened his mouth to tell her to be careful. But thought better of jinxing an already unlucky girl.

Goku came out of the ocean with a large tuna flopping around in his teeth.

Kai stole it and gutted it before Goku tackled her.

"Wet!Wet!Wet! Gah! Get off me!" Kai shouted as she flailed around, beating the sopping wet monkey with her wakizashi's sheath.

"Hey where did Rem go?" Gojyo asked after pulling his shirt off.

"Give me my FISH!" "Wetwetwetwet! Nana! Help! MIZU!"

Nanashi rolled her eyes. "She'll be back Baka Hentai-san." She said as she peeled the wet rug that was Goku off of Kai. Taking the fish in the other hand she held it up where neither short person could reach. "Share." She commanded.

"NO!" was the overwhelming response.

Rem ran up from down shore. "Hey guys! ..." SPLOOSH!

A rogue wave poped up over the rocked and drenched the unsuspecting Rem. "Stupid Ocean!" She yelled over the rocks. " SSPPLLOOOOOSSHH! It responded with a second wave that knocked her over. "Okay! I give up!" She groaned as she pulled herself to her feet.

"What'd you find?" Kai asked, trying to brush off the water that Goku had so generously smeared all over her.

"A real beach." She said pointing to where it was located. "It's about a good quarter mile or so down from here."

Gojyo stopped stairing at Rem's wet clothes and took off for the beach as if his very life depended on it.

"It's nice and peaceful." Rem said as soon a Gojyo was out of earshot. "We'll have it all to ourselves."

Everyone made it to the beach to find Gojyo sulking in a beach chair. "Rem did you bring a biki-er I mean a swim suit?" He asked hopefully.

Rem blinked at him. "Are you crazy!" She said pointing grudginly at the seemingly endless body of water that streached out to her right. "That thing hates me!" With that said she took off to look for firewood.

In exchange for two dozen of Rem's patented Monster Cookies Goku fished and got enough food for himself and everyone else. Rem took over seasoning the fish that would roast on sticks and Kai took over the Sushi/ Sashimi cutting. As the sun was begining to set the Trio and the Sanzo party were sitting around the fire eating together... without incident.

Kai glanced around the fire, her face that of some one waiting for something to explode, and swallowed her bite. "This is weird." She mused.

"What's weird?" Rem asked.

"No one's fighting. It's actually nice." Kai looked up at the evening sky and the first few stars to pop out of the dusk.

Hakkai sipped on his tea and downed another Unagi Sushi. "It's wonderful isn't it?"

Nanashi leand back. "I think the author has writer's block or ran out of ideas." She said with a sadistic grin.

"Oh and that never happens to you?" Gojyo retorted, just because the author is female.

"Shut up you stupid lefty!" Nanashi threw the words at him before angrily taking a bite out of her salmon.

"Since when does my dexterity have anything to do with this!" Gojyo demanded as he got up from his seat.

"Shut up!" Sanzo said, pointing his gun at the disruptive ones. "It was nice till you opened your mouth."

"Well if you're going to shoot some one shoot Kai!" They both protested.

Rem ignored the rising arguments and gunshots. "More tea Hakkai-san?"

"Yes, thankyou Rem-chan."

"So much for that!"

"Shut up you stupid... OW! HEY!"

"You bit me first!"

BANG!

"You can't win with your fists so you're going to shoot us!"

"Yes."

"DOG PILE SANZO!"

"Aren't the stars lovely, Rem-chan, Kai-san?"

"Uh huh!"

"Well I like them anyway."

-end transmission-

* * *

-Hai oka-san Yes mother. (japanese)

-Mizu. water (japanese)

- Baka Hentai-san. I put this together myself, baka -idiot and Hentai-san -Pervert. So basically the idea of it is to call Gojyo a perverted idiot as if it were his title.

-Unagi- Eel

-Sashimi -Raw fish, sushi implies that it is wrapped in seaweed or served with a special type of rice. Though I myself am not too certain about the differences.


	6. Amber Alert

Disclaimer: Rem doesn't own…. GACK!

Rem: I have no money so you wouldn't want to sue me anyways. grins evilly while hog tying the disclaimer to a lamp.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter next: Attention in the store we have an amber alert.**

Rem watched the hearer of her tale head for the hills and ignored the argument that spawned between the cockroach and inu behind her.

"I'm hungry." Goku announced very characteristically.

Kai grinned. "Sushi."

Sanzo shook his head. "Chinese."

"Soba." Hakkai chimed in with his usual spunk as the five of them walked away from Jeep and the arguing couple.

Jeep chirped, his little noise stopping Rem in her tracks. She turned around and patted Jeep gently before walking back to the bed where the wrestle fest was taking place.

Hooking Nanashi's goggles in one hand and pulling stretching them on her head she grabbed a hold of Gojyo's antenna with the other. There was an abrupt silence followed by a single shout.

"Hey!!!" Nanashi shouted clutching at Rem's hand.

"Ow." Gojyo moan pitifully.

"I'm hungry." Rem stated flatly as she held the enemies away from eachother. "And while you're busy squabbling the other are ditching us."

"Is this what a real mom sounds like?" Gojyo asked looking at Nanashi.

Nanashi nodded only to have her goggles suddenly smack her in the head as Rem let go of them. "Gah!"

Jeep turned into his cute dragon self and flew up to Kai and snuggled on her shoulder.

Rem pointed where the direction the others had taken off.

"Hai Okaa-san." The duo muttered.

"Warum must euch das mich heissen?!" Rem whined dejectedly.

"What?!" They groaned at the pitch that had assaulted their ears.

"Shut up and keep walking." Rem muttered angrily.

**two hours later**

"Damnit! Where the hell are we?!" Gojyo yelled pulling at his hair in frustration.

"How the hell should I know?!" Nanashi yelled back.

Rem sighed and sat down on the street corner. "We've been this way before." She mumbled in a sing song tone.

"huh?" Gojyo grunted.

"You heard her moron." Nanashi growled.

"Good God! I've never met a woman as difficult or as bitchy as you in the whole world!" Gojyo growled back.

"You haven't been around the whole world dick for brains." Nanashi said, a clear tone of warning in her voice.

"You know I'm right you cocky little'…" Gojyo started as he stuck an index finger in her face.

Nanashi shoved passed his finger and looked at the curb where Rem had been sitting just a few seconds ago. "Don't ignore me!" Gojyo's voice distracted her. A very pissed Nanashi bitch slapped Gojyo and glared him into a puddle. "REM"S GONE!" She shouted at puddle man.

"Huh? She can't get lost… she's so… well… small." He said holding out his hands about an inch away from each other to illustrate just how helpless he imagined her being.

**at the restaurant **

"I wonder what happened to the other three." Hakkai said looking at his empty soba bowl.

"Rem probably saw something shiny and took off after it." Kai mumbled through the last bite of her sashimi.

"Heh." Sanzo grinned sadistically. "Good riddens."

"Cummon…der…noth…dat…bab." Goku managed to gasp between mouthfuls.

"I hope they get here soon." Hakkai said with a slight sigh. Though of worry or irritation no one would ever know.

The quartet exited the restaurant only to get blind sided by Nanashi and Gojyo.

"Kai!" Nanashi exclaimed pulled her off the ground by her collar. "Baka neko, don't leave us! Bad shit happens when we're left to our own devices!"

Kai slapped Nanashi off of her and pushed her away. "What happened?"

"We lost Rem!" Gojyo gasped the phrase as he tried to catch his breath.

"You WHAT?!" Kai yelled as she nearly strangled him to death.

"Good riddens." Sanzo mumbled around a cigarette as he lit it.

Nanashi stole all his cigarettes and threated to kill them, then thought better of it and tackled Sanzo. "Bastard. Help us find her or we'll never leave you alone as long as you live." She shouted, causing Sanzo to go utterly still.

"I curse the day our paths crossed." He hissed at the blond who had him in a headlock.

"Good that makes three of us." Kai said knocking Gojyo's head into Sanzo's. "Now let's stop wasting time and find the little bird before she blows something up… or worse… starts crying."

Hakkai nodded and motioned for Goku to follow him as Jeep took to the air.

Sanzo and death glared for a brief moment. "Gojyo you're with me." Kai ordered.

Sanzo's eye twitched. "Logical… too logical."

"Shut up and move it blondie." Nanashi growled as she pushed him from behind.

**somewhere else**

Rem wandered around, hands in her pockets, glancing in restaurant and shop doors with sad gold red eyes. "Baka, why'd you take off by yourself?" She chastised herself in a low growl making a passerby skitter away from her.

"Are you lost?" A female voice said being her.

Rem turned around to see a female youkai with lone purple hair looking down kindly at her.

"Uh no." Rem said with a fake smile. "thanks anyways." She said and spun around to try and escape. But instead of being able to take off down the street she ran smack into a wall wearing a white suit. "Mpf!" She backed up a step. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching were I was going." She said before looking up. At the sight of his face she felt the blood drain from her own. "Sheise."

* * *

Now review damnit! Give me some feed back! Anything! Flame me for all I care! Gah! The silence is killing me!!!!!!

Rem.

you need a life

Urusai.

NOTES:

Warum must euch das mich heissen My terrible ami-deutsch: Trying to say "Why do you guys have to call me that?!"

Soba buckwheat noodles, usually served cold or with some kind of raw stuff. They actually look a sick grey to a weird purple color.

Sheise shit.


	7. Oh where oh were can she be?

**Rem: **A Super Gaenourmous "Thank you" to **Ookami Aya**! The only person to review my silliness. You so rock!

-ahem- In all seriousness I don't own any copyrighted caracters that I place or refer to in this fan fiction. I do however have Kai and Nana's souls trapped in my camera.

_Note from the author: I'm so incredibly sorry it took me 6 months to update. I'll be sure to get my lazy butt in gear… tomorrow. _

_Remember that there's a review option on the bottom left hand of the page. USE IT! er … pwetty pweeze? come on, you know you can resist the puppy face_

* * *

-Episode after the last one... **Separated???**

Kai and Gojyo rounded a corner and ran smack into Hakkai and Gojyo.

"Did you find anything?" Kai and Hakkai asked in unison.

Gojyo leaned nonchalantly against a nearby tan colored building and puffed away on his cancer stick. Goku was everywhere, looking under flower pots, carts, and Gojyo who knuckled the poor chimp in the head.

The crimson haired cockroach sauntered up to Kai and Hakkai. Totally butting into they're strategizing. "I say we leave her." Gojyo announced over Goku's indignant shouts that he should be helping with the search.

Kai's wakizashi emerged from her billowing dark clothing. She hooked him around the neck with it and slammed him face first into the packed dirt of the road. "Hn." [Translation: No one's asking you, so shut up.

Hakkai surpressed a chuckle whilst Goku busted a gut.

Goku stopped laughing at said cockroach's misfortune and sighed. "I hope we find Rem soon." He looked at the sun overhead. It's going to be getting late… what if we don't find her by dark?"

Hakkai opened his mouth to reassure the little guy but a ruckus to the left stole his thunder. Two very pissy blonds where shouting curses and insults back and forth as they stalked up to the prearranged rendezvous point.

"Shut up." Nana commanded just before slamming the stalk of her war hammer into his mouth.

Sanzo stumbled back mumbling hot curses through his hand. Blood trickled through his fingers but only Goku seemed to care.

"No luck on your end I take it." Nanashi stated flatly after a quick visual assessment of the other members in their little search party.

They shook their heads in confirmation.

Sanzo recovered from his earlier blow and knocked Nana into a cluster of barrels with his idiot fan. "Well good riddens." He growled.

Nana stood up from the barrel corpses and pointed an accusational finger at him. "Pancakes, omelets, Rabbit stew." She enunciated each word carefully, insulting his intelligence. The glare she sent with her words caught the edges of the barrel shrapnel on fire.

Sanzo's face darkened and his body tensed. But the Stubborn priest refused to say anything.

"So you won't miss Rem-chan's cooking at all?" Hakkai goaded his smile though unchanging suddenly looked almost sadistic.

A vein in his neck pulsed. "Damn you both." He mumbled turning and stalking away. "We'll keep looking for the good for nothing wench."

Everyone shared glances and suppressed chuckles and other such comments that would drive the corrupted priest into a more impossible mood.

--**Elsewhere**—

Rem squelched the blood flow on her head with her left hand while wiping tears out of her gold brown eyes with the other. All the glass of the store fronts and the canopies over the out door vendors melted into each other. Even the smells intertwined into one unrecognizable reek that made it hard to find her way out of the massive market she'd found herself in.

She didn't remember running that far, but she hadn't seen this place while wandering around either.

"Are you ok?" A gruff voice behind her made her nearly jump out of her skin.

Looking up she saw a really tall broad man bending over her. He had dark spiky hair and an odd tattoo that started on his forehead and extended down to cross the bridge of his nose. She sniffed a few times before responding. "Yeah. I was just…"

"Oh my gosh, are you alright!" The woman Rem had met earlier was running up to her and the burly man.

"Yaone, you know her?" The man asked, totally at a loss.

Rem took it as her opportunity to slink away. Something snagged her by the shirt collar and hoisted her off the ground by a good 4 inches. Letting out a startled shriek she began flailing. "Lass mich frei!" She hollered as she tried to dislodge the man's hand from her clothing.

"Dokugakuji, don't be so rough with her." Yaone chided softly.

Rem got tired of flailing and hung like a human coat. "Yeah… what she said." She pouted pitifully.

Everyone turned to regard some one down the street. Venders chattered to each other some frightened and others in awe.

The miscommunicating trio turned to see what was causing such a buzz. It was the white wall Rem had run into earlier. A tanned man, lithe and muscular, with girly nails and hair, his ears were pointed and weird stripes marked his face.

He walked up to them with little emotion and took in the odd scene as if nothing were out of the ordinary. His crimson eyes met Rem's as he said. "I caught the rabit." The flatness in the way he said it almost made Dokugakuji fall over.

Rem blinked back at the man in white, slowly brought her hands up to her eyes, and started crying.

Dokugakuji dropped the siren and covered his ears. "She's broke." He exclaimed.

"If I'm broke it's your fault." Rem sobbed.

Dokugakuji looked at the man in white. His eyes desperate and his face twisted in agony. "Kou, you're a big brother. Do something!"

-- **Back at the Search parties rendezvous point**--

As Nana started ordering Sanzo around a sound pierced the air. Kai's black cat ears laid back flat against her head and she hissed. Goku fell down and was howling at someone to make it stop, whilst the other three tried popping their ears by opening and closing their mouths like giant bass.

"Rem's crying." Nana muttered, her face scrunched into a nasty frown as she glared at some unknown point.

Kai's ears perked. "Hurry up guys, its fading!" She shouted taking off down the nearest north facing alley.

The search party rounded countless corners, dodged a carriage, and was attacked by a flock of geese before they made it to the place Rem had been.

A pool of blood next to a vender's stall drew their attention.

_--**Le-Gasp!**—_

Rem licked her icecream while fidgeting with the bandage on her head.

"What?! The rabbit did that to her head?! She didn't just smash into something while chasing it?!" Dokugakuji exclaimed.

Kougaiji nodded solemnly.

"Thought rabbits were herbivores." Yaone reached over Rem and stilled the hand that was tugging at the bandage on her head.

"They are." Rem said tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She sniffed pitifully. "They just don't like me." She said her bottom lip quivering.

Dokujakuji covered his ears and screwed his eyes shut in preparation for the crying that never came. Opening one eye he saw the amused smile on the girl's face.

"I like you guys." She said taking a bite out of the cone that held her icecream. "You don't fight all the time."

--_**Speaking of which**—_

Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo sneezed in unison.

"Well that was odd." Hakkai said with his indestructible smile. "Some one must be thinking of you."

"Who in their right mind would do that?" Kai mumbled kicking at the dusty street.

Silence permeated through the search party for a moment. Each trapped in their own thoughts.

"I'm going to ring her scrawny little neck when I find her!" Sanzo suddenly ranted, his entire body stiffened and his eyes darkened under the long bangs of his blond hair.

Nana tilted her body and side kicked the priest in the temple. "That's my job." She muttered as he flew through the air, looking to all the world like a white flag.

Sanzo skidded across the ground and flipped himself up into a standing position. He shot Nana the bird and shouted a string of incoherent profanities.

"Hn." Kai grunted walking passed him. [translation: Shouting won't tilt things in your favor moron.

Gojyo glanced down at the strange glittery text hovering around the ground. Raising an eyebrow he picked up the author's magical translation notes and looked them over. "Hey, this is handy."

Out of nowhere the Authoress' hand appeared and ripped the translation notes from him. Soundly beating him over the head with them before returning to reality.

"Ha! Take that!" Nana said pointing at him. "The author doesn't like you!"

"So." The crimson haired hentai said unwaveringly. "I have a fan club with millions of hot babes." His lips twisted into an arrogant smirk and his eyes dared her to top that.

"Rock Lee has a fan base too." Kai reminded him.

The blow hit harder than either the demon cat's katana or the evil blonde's war hammer. His eyes darkened and his arrogance shriveled, shoulders slumping in defeat. "I hate you with an intense passion." He muttered, voice faltering like a boy going through puberty.

"Sanzo stop ranting and come on!" Nana shouted. "And straighten up Gojyo. The sooner we find the air head the sooner you're rid of us."

"Right!" The cockroach and the priest suddenly found their second wind. "Let's get going."

In their haste no one noticed the shadow that moved silently across the rooftops. Its bright yellow eyes intent on their every move.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I'm sorry this chapter sucked so badly... It's a shameless filler to lead into something more amusing I swear! **

**Lass mich frei- **"Let me go!" Though you probably guessed that already.

**Rabbits really do hate me… **I'm serious. 60 of all my flesh wounds have been caused by seemingly harmless bunnies.

**Please review… even if you flame me to a crisp. I like crunchy things! 3**


End file.
